


Hairclip

by absinthefae



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her last moments, Sakura remembers how Asahina made her feel beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairclip

Sakura sat on the edge of Asahina’s bed as the bouncy girl ran a red comb through the white locks, occasionally gritting her teeth as she untangles a snarl or two. “Your hair’s so pretty Sakura-chan!” Asahina pulled a light pink hair band from her wrist and slowly wrapped it around the strong girl’s thick hair. Even though it only wrapped around twice, it was still a firm fit. “I wish mine was such a pretty color. It’s such a bluh brown.” Asahina pouted as she twirled a finger around the curl at the end of her perky ponytail. She walked around so she looked at her dear friend from face on. “There’s only one thing missing!” She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and took out a pair of hair bands held together by one of her barettes. She took the white hair pin out and approached her, sliding it into Sakura’s bangs. “There! Now we match.” She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around her waist in a hug.  
Sakura looked into the mirror with a soft smile, one of the few that reached her icy blue eyes. “It appears we are.” She slid a thick, muscled arm around her best friend’s waist and squeezed her gently. “Thank you for making me beautiful, Aoi-san.”  
Sakura turned the white hair clip around in her thick fingers, feeling the smooth edges. So many times in her life she had been mistaken for a man, even when she was a young girl. She did what she could to make herself feel pretty, buying perfumes that smelled of only the sweetest flowers, hair pins covered in hearts and sparkles, but nothing seemed to make her any less masculine than she already was. The perfume was quickly covered with the stench of sweat from fighting in her family dojo, the hair pins either fell out and were lost or shattered under her feet as she walked. She had really started to believe that she was what people called her, the Ogre.  
It was when Aoi Asahina came into her life that she began to feel pretty. Her dearest friend was beautiful, a round chest and slender waist and big blue eyes that could make any man tremble in their shoes. If she thought Sakura was beautiful too, she couldn’t be wrong, right?  
As her head fell forward, she used the last of her great strength to slip the hair clip into the pocket of her skirt. It had been her prized possession ever since Asahina left it in her hair as she scurried away, telling Sakura to meet her at the gym in 10 minutes. All she wanted was all of her friends, each and every single one of the remaining Super High Schoolers, to stay alive and to stay safe. She had never really had friends before, but she knew friendship demanded sacrifice. Even the sacrifice of herself.


End file.
